Lyrick Studios/Marketing
Video advertisements for The Wiggles from their first North American distributor, Lyrick Studios. Although the company ended in 2001, the promos were sometimes used until 2002. Music Video promos Overview Each promo opens with the clock intro from Wiggle Time!, with the Announcer saying "New From Lyrick Studios" then later "Get Ready to Wiggle" followed by a music video taken from each of the studio's Wiggles VHS releases (except Wiggly Play Time). Each ends with a picture of a video and/or album related to the music video over a blue sky background (or a white snowy background for Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas), with narration stating it is coming soon or available now (not always accurate, such as the late-2000 Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes VHS promoting Yummy Yummy as coming 1999, which had already passed. Plus, Wiggle Time and Yummy Yummy came out in 2000, not 1999.) while the end of Get Ready To Wiggle plays. There are four different variants of narration, which is how they're divided in the sections below. The Announcer saying "New from Lyrick Studios" was later used for Barney Video and Audio promos starting with Barney's Night Before Christmas (original version) to Be My Valentine, Love Barney (except the More Barney Songs and Classic Collection re-releases promos) "Coming October 1999 from Lyrick Studios" Lyrick Studio's first promo for The Wiggles from mid-1999. There are two main versions, one using the Hot Potato music video from Yummy Yummy, and the second using The Monkey Dance from the same video. Both end promoting the Wiggle Time VHS, and the Yummy Yummy and Let's Wiggle CDs. Later uses of the promo feature a phone number, 877-2-WIGGLES (or 877-294-4453), which you could call for more information. Second versions of each replace the end cards with one promoting Yummy Yummy on VHS and CD (retaining the added phone number), but are otherwise identical. VHS Appearances *The Wiggles **Wiggle Time! 2000 VHS (Hot Potato version 1 w/ phone number) *Barney **Let's Play School 1999 VHS (Hot Potato version 1) **Barney's Night Before Christmas 1999 VHS (The Monkey Dance version 1) **Barney's Halloween Party 1999 VHS (The Monkey Dance version 1) **Barney's ABC's & 123's 2000 VHS (The Monkey Dance version 1) **Barney's Talent Show 2000 VHS (Hot Potato version 1 w/ phone number) **Barney's Musical Scrapbook 2000 VHS (The Monkey Dance version 1 w/ phone number) **Barney's Big Surprise 2000 VHS (The Monkey Dance version 2) **Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes 2000 VHS (Hot Potato version 2) DVD Appearances *Barney **Let's Play School 1999 DVD (Hot Potato version 1) **Barney's Night Before Christmas 1999 DVD (The Monkey Dance version 1) **Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm 2000 DVD (Hot Potato version 1) **Barney's Super Singing Circus 2000 DVD (Hot Potato version 1) **Come on Over to Barney's House 2000 DVD (Hot Potato version 1) Gallery YummyYummyandWiggleTime!LyrickStudiosPromo.png|Hot Potato version 1 The Monkey Dance version 1 WiggleTime-LyrickPromowithNumber.png|Hot Potato v1 w/ phone number The Monkey Dance v1 w/ phone number YummyYummy-LyrickPromowithNumber.png|Hot Potato version 2 The Monkey Dance version 2 Goofs *Greg saying "Hello" from the Hot Potato version can still be heard in The Monkey Dance version as the clock-ticking fades out. *The original versions of these promos proclaim that, "Hot Potato" and, "The Monkey Dance" are on Wiggle Time when they're actually on Yummy Yummy. "Coming from Lyrick Studios" After the initial October 1999 release, new promos were made with narration that simply stated a video was about to be released soon. These used music videos of Quack Quack (for Wiggle Time), Romp Bomp A Stomp (for Wake Up Jeff!), We're Dancing With Wags The Dog (for Toot Toot!), Fruit Salad (for Yummy Yummy), and Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (for the video of the same name). Like the previous promos, the 877-2-WIGGLES phone number appears plastered over later uses (the Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas version always has it). VHS Appearances *The Wiggles **Yummy Yummy 1999/2000 VHS (Quack Quack and Romp Bomp A Stomp, versions w/ phone number) **Wiggle Time 1999/2000 VHS (Hot Potato and Romp Bomp A Stomp, versions w/ phone number) *Barney **Barney's Imagination Island 1999 VHS (We're Dancing With Wags The Dog) **Barney's Once Upon a Time 1999 VHS (We're Dancing With Wags The Dog) **Barney's Alphabet Zoo 1999 VHS (We're Dancing With Wags The Dog) **Barney's Sense-Sational Day 1999 VHS (We're Dancing With Wags The Dog) **More Barney Songs 1999 VHS (Quack Quack) **Barney's Adventure Bus 2000 VHS (Quack Quack) **Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm 2000 VHS (Romp Bomp A Stomp) **Sing and Dance with Barney 2000 VHS (Romp Bomp A Stomp, version w/ phone number) **Barney Super Singing Circus 2000 VHS (Fruit Salad) **Barney in Concert 2000 VHS (Quack Quack, version w/ phone number) **Barney's Fun & Games 2000 VHS (Romp Bomp A Stomp, version w/ phone number) **Come on Over to Barney's House 2000 VHS (Quack Quack, version w/ phone number) **Barney's Night Before Christmas 2000 VHS (Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas) DVD Appearances *Barney **More Barney Songs 1999 DVD (Quack Quack) **Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm 2000 DVD (Quack Quack, Romp Bomp A Stomp and We're Dancing With Wags The Dog) **Barney's Super Singing Circus 2000 DVD (Fruit Salad, Quack Quack, Romp Bomp A Stomp and We're Dancing With Wags The Dog) **Come on Over to Barney's House 2000 DVD (Quack Quack, Romp Bomp A Stomp and We're Dancing With Wags The Dog) Trivia In the Quack Quack version, the clip starts with Greg saying "Well, now we can all quack, quack, quack and cock-a-doodle-doo together." when the clock fades Gallery YummyYummyandWiggleTime!LyrickStudiosPromo.png|Quack Quack WakeUpJeff-LyrickStudiosPromo.png|Romp Bomp A Stomp WakeUpJeff!andTootToot!Promo.png|We're Dancing With Wags The Dog YummyyummyLyrickStudiosPromo.jpeg|Fruit Salad WiggleTime-LyrickPromowithNumber.png|Quack Quack, version w/ phone number WakeUpJeff!-LyrickPromowithNumber.png|Romp Bomp A Stomp, version w/ phone number File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasVHSTrailer.jpeg|Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Goofs *In the Romp Bomp A Stomp version, the first few frames of We're Dancing With Wags The Dog can be seen when fading from the clock intro to the video. *In the Fruit Salad version, the first drum beat from Romp Bomp A Stomp is heard before the music begins. "Now Available on Home Video from Lyrick Studios" In 2000, new narration stating videos were now available replaced the original narrations at the end of existing promos. New promos were also made for using Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) (for Wake Up Jeff) and Dorothy's Dance Party (for Dance Party) with the same new narration. All of these include the phone number during the end card. The Announcer saying "Now Available on Home Video from Lyrick Studios" was first used for Barney Video promo of Let's Play School. VHS Appearances *The Wiggles **Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas 2000 VHS (The Monkey Dance and Quack Quack) **Wake Up Jeff! 2000/2001 VHS (We're Dancing With Wags The Dog, Hot Potato and Quack Quack) **Toot Toot! 2000/2001 VHS (Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?), Hot Potato and Quack Quack) **Dance Party 2001 VHS (Romp Bomp A Stomp and We're Dancing With Wags The Dog) **Wiggly Play Time 2001 VHS (Dorothy's Dance Party) *Barney **Be My Valentine, Love Barney 2000 VHS (We're Dancing With Wags The Dog and Romp Bomp A Stomp) **A To Z With Barney 2001 VHS (Dorothy's Dance Party) **Howdy, Friends! 2001 VHS (We're Dancing With Wags The Dog) *Bob the Builder **Can We Fix It? 2001 VHS (The Monkey Dance) **To the Rescue! 2001 VHS (Dorothy's Dance Party) *Kipper **Pools, Parks and Picnics 2001 VHS (Dorothy's Dance Party) **Tiger Tales 2001 VHS (Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?)) **Cuddly Critters 2002 VHS (We're Dancing With Wags The Dog) Gallery YummyYummy-LyrickPromowithNumber.png|The Monkey Dance Hot Potato WiggleTime-LyrickPromowithNumber.png|Quack Quack WakeUpJeff!-LyrickPromowithNumber.png|Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) Romp Bomp A Stomp TootToot!-LyrickPromowithNumber.png|We're Dancing With Wags The Dog DanceParty-LyrickStudiosPromo.jpg|Dorothy's Dance Party "Get Ready to Wiggle" Although all of the first two sets of promos end with the narrator saying "Get ready to Wiggle," the 2001 version of the Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas promo is unique for it only saying "Get ready to Wiggle" at the end. Besides this change, it is identical to the previous version. VHS Appearance *Bob the Builder: Bob's White Christmas 2001 VHS (Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas) Gallery File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasVHSTrailer.jpeg|Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Video and Audio Collection promo A more traditional promo was made as Lyrick Studios last for The Wiggles. Clips from Wiggle Time! (1998), Yummy Yummy (1998), Toot Toot!, Dance Party and Wake Up Jeff! are played as a narrator describes the group and lists the videos available (all the ones just mentioned, plus Wiggly Play Time). Although it mentions their CD and Cassette releases, none of them are shown. VHS Appearances * The Wiggles: Wiggly Play Time 2001 VHS * Bob The Builder: Pets in a Pickle 2001 VHS * Barney: Let's Go to the Zoo 2001 VHS Category:Wiggles promos Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:Marketing